His Angel
by HaleyH2006
Summary: As the last desendant of Medoriko, Kagome has a heavy burden..save Japan from the ultimate evil, and save a certain demon Lord. With the help of a strange magical object left to her from Medoriko, Kagome's adventure begins. NEW CHAPTER ADDED!
1. Prolouge

His Angel

This is my first fanfic, please don't be _too_ harsh on me! I must warn you the prologue is rather boring, I promise the actuall first chapter will be somewhat better. Please review, and be honest about it. Any suggestions for the story are appreciated.

**Prologue **

* * *

_It was prophesied many moons ago that a strange nigen girl would grace the feudal lands with her presence. _

_Her strange ways and odd customs would baffle all that met her. Men lusted after her, women envied her. Rumors foretold that she was the reincarnate of the Priestess Kikyou. As with many rumors, this was a lie. This young girl, this 'Kagome' as she was called was one of the last descendants of the legendary Miko, Midorkio. Midorkio had said that her greatest and most powerful descendent would save all of Japan from an eternal darkness and one apparent 'un-savable' inhabitant._

_No one has been able to conclude who this inhabitant is, or if this 'Kagome' is the descendant of the powerful miko. _

_Among many things, Medorkio had left a strange object to her village. It was a diamond-shaped jeweled necklace that was said to glow an errie glow sometimes. Even Medorkio did not completely understand what it meant. The jewel was left to her by her mother, and her mother by her mother's mother and so forth. Over the years, many meanings had been lost or forgotten._

* * *

Kagome sat happily at the campfire, among her were her companions, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. Kagome's hand grasped the strange necklace she had found in a destroyed village just a few days ago. It began to glow a errie blood red. "Hmmm?"

Just then a rustle was heard from the bushes. Inuyasha emerged from them, holding the hand of a certain dead priestess. Proudly he told the confused group that Kikyou would be joining them from now on in the search for the jewel shards, and that she was his mate-to-be. A single tear escaped a struggling Kagome's eye. It ran down her delicate cheek, glistening in the fire-light. _"Why Inuyasha?" _Was all she could think. She silently stood up and crawled into her sleeping bag.

Sango looked on sadly at her sister, she truly felt bad for Kagome. Inuyasha had done some pretty mean things to Kagome over the years and of all things this. On Kagome's eighteenth moon. Or birthday as Kagome called it.

"_I won't cry, I won't cry…"_ Kagome thought. But telling yourself you will not cry only makes you want to cry. Kagome aloud two or three tears fall before stubbornly closing her emotions. I cold, chilling wind came through, making Inuyasha pull Kikyou to him in attempts to keep her warm.

The necklace began to glow a lighter red, but non the less it was bright. Kagome was to tired to think, so she simply ignored it, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

GAH! Very boring I know, I promise to try and make the next chapter better, and longer. The length of this prolouge was WAY to short! Again, I promise it'll get more interesting and longer. Just gotta get the boring stuff outta the way first. Please review, I'd like at least five before I continue… 

_--Haley._


	2. Chapter 1

His Angel 

By: HaleyH2006

Wow, after the whole prolouge, this looks a fair length. **Please review**, any ideas for the story are appreciated.

* * *

**CHAPTER: 1**

Kagome walked in silence. She could not, and would not look Inuyasha in the face. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou didn't dare look at her, for fear that she might be crying. Inuyasha had chosen the woman he wanted. And that woman was Kikyo. Kagome slowly raised her eyes to look and the couple walking in front of her. Inuyasha had his arm wrapped around Kikyo's waist, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Tears began to form in her eyes, and she looked back down at the ground.

After a long day of traveling, the group stopped and set up camp for the night. Kagome set her sleeping bag far away from Inuyasha, who was perched in a tree. He could feel her sad aura, but it was Kikyo he loved. He loved Kagome, but only as a sister. His golden eyes followed her every move. He noticed she no longer had that perkiness she always possessed with her that night. Kagome wasn't laughing, and making jokes. She only did what she needed to do, then sat off away from the group under a big tree.

Slowly, Kagome rose to her feet. She gathered her famous giant yellow backpack. "I'll be at the hot springs. I saw some not far from here…" She said sadly.

"Do you want me to come with you, Kagome?" Sango asked. She knew Kagome was saddened over these past events. Maybe talking with Kagome would lighten things up. Before Miroku could ask if he could come with Kagome, Sango hit him over the head with her giant boomerang. "Leterous Monk…" Sango muttered under breath.

"No, no thank you, Sango. I'll…I'll be fine…" With that, Kagome walked away into the forest. But Kagome did not plan to return at all. When she was almost halfway to the hot springs, Kagome turned and was intending to go back to the Bone Eaters well. The only problem was that she did not know which way to the Bone Eaters well was.

So, she resolved to walking until she came to a village to ask for directions. Kagome wandered in the deep forest for what seemed for hours. Soon, she found herself going in complete circles. _"Great! Just great! Go and get yourself lost in the damn forest, Kagome!" _Kagome thought to herself. _"Why I am I always getting myself into these messes?" _

Non the less, Kagome kept on walking. After about another half-hour, Kagome found a small dirt path winding itself through the forest. _"Maybe this'll lead me to a village!" _Kagome happily walked down the dirt path with the thought she would soon find a safe, warm village to stay at for the night, and continue with her journey to the Bone Eaters well in the morning.

A little ways down the path, Kagome thought she heard someone's voice. It sounded as though it were coming from far off the little path. Alas! Kagome's weakness with always be her stubborn curiosity! After very little debating that she could be killed by whoever this was, Kagome separated from the tiny, beaten, dirt path and went in the direction of the creature's voice.

Soon, Kagome found herself witnessing a brutal beating of a young man about eight or nine years of age. With every blow from the demon standing above him, the young lad shuddered and coughed up a little more blood than before. Kagome watched in utter horror as the demon ripped the lad's shirt off and began using a whip on his tan skin. Fresh, red blood began pouring almost immediately. The young boy had given up all aspects of escaping, and just laid there, in his own pool of blood. Tears were now running fully down Kagome's face. _"I can't take this anymore! I have to help him!" _

Reaching behind her, Kagome retrieved her bow, and drew a single, handmade arrow from her beautifully crafted quiver. She quickly loaded it, and drew the thin string towards her ear. Steadying her aim, Kagome made sure she had the utmost accuracy. _"This might be the only shot I have." _Kagome realized. She released the stretched string. A loud _pop! _came from the string hitting the wood of the bow, and an even louder gush-like sound coming from when the arrow tip skimming the top of the demon's arm. _"Oh no! I missed!" _

The demon quickly turned around to see whom his attacker was. He let out a snort and began to walk in Kagome's direction. Hearing the boy cough up more blood, the demon turned and stabbed the boy with a spear by his side. Kagome did her best not to gasp as the boy let out a hoarse yell and took his last breath with a terrible shudder. His eyes became very glassy and Kagome new he was no more. But she did let out a gasp. A very loud one at that.

Hearing her gasp, the demon turned back towards Kagome. Kagome gasped once more when she realized she had been caught. Kagome did not have time to retrieve another arrow from her quiver, for the demon had her securely in his hairy arms. The demon laughed as he threw Kagome to the ground. He then began to try and rip Kagome's clothing off. Kagome began to struggle to get away. Luckily, she was able to get to her feet and run. But the demon was able to rip half of her white school shirt away from her petite body, as well as half of her bra.

Kagome grabbed her giant yellow backpack and ran as fast as she could from the demon. The demon gave chase to her. Kagome was amazed that he could run as fast as he could even if he was a demon, because of his sheer bulkiness. It did not take the demon long to catch up with Kagome. His claws left fairly deep marks on her bare arm when Kagome jerked away and kept running. "SOMEONE! HELP ME!" She screamed, with tears running down her face.

A loud _thump! _was heard when Kagome hit the forest floor. She had literally run into someone. Terrified, Kagome looked up at non-other than the unemotional face of Sesshomaru. "Please Sesshomaru! Help me! I'll do anything you want me to! Just please, help me!" Kagome looked behind her to see the demon almost at her. Kagome quickly got to her feet and jumped behind Sesshomaru. The demon stopped angrily in front of Sesshomaru, "Get out of the way! That girl is mine!"

Sesshomaru drew his sword, "You will do well to leave my lands." He said in an almost bored tone of voice.

"Your lands? Who the hell are you to own all of this land?" The demon asked. "I ain't leavin' till I get that wench!"

"I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. And you dare trespass on my grounds. For that, you shall die." With that, Sesshomaru quickly killed the demon. He sheathed his sword, and faced Kagome. Kagome, now noticing her chest was half exposed to the demon lord, let out an "eep!" and retrieved a jacket from within her backpack. She zipped the jacket up. "What business do you have here?"

"Hello!" Kagome yelled, "That demon was trying to rape me so I ran!"

"You will come to with me to my castle," Sesshomaru said unemotionally.

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled.

"If I recall correctly, you did say you would do anything for my help." He paused, "You will remain at my castle for as long as I see fit." He finished un-emtionlessly.

"_Damn it!"_ She thought, _"At least I'll have somewhere to stay. As if I could ever go back to my time anyway…mother is expecting this. I'm not going to be a coward and run home everytime something like this happens. I will play along, for the time being at least."_

A slight spark of confusion played in her eyes as her jeweled necklace began to give an eeriepink glow, with a slight tint of yellow…_"What the?"_

* * *

**Author's Corner: **Well that's the first chapter! I hope I didn't bore y'all too much! PLEASE REVIEW. If you got any suggestions, please tell me! I'll try to use them if I can. _Flames are excepted with a smile! _Yeah, so um, I have nothing more to say. Now your job is to hit the little square purple button. Well, until the next chapter, buh-bye! 


	3. Chapter 2

**His Angel**

By: HaleyH2006

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I didn't really expect to even get four, but I did, and for that I thank thee. Um, yeah, so you all are probably wondering when the humor comes in, in all of this, right? Right. I'm going to attempt to put some in this chapter, though I did not really plan on it, so it might not be really humeroud. So, here goes…

CHAPTER 2

* * *

One wise man once said, _'You have nothing to fear but fear itself.' _This was one of Kagome's favorite sayings; she had often said it to Shippou just before a battle when the young kit was frightened. Apparently, she was not capable of listening to these words of wisdom herself. Stubbornly, she refused to let go of Sesshomaru's leg. The two of them were atop his demon cloud.

Kagome was seated at the feet of Sesshomaru, her legs tucked neatly underneath her. Any air borne passerby would most certainly admit it was an odd scene. A young human girl, in a skimpy kimono, clinging tightly to non-other than the great Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands.

"Wench, release this Sesshomaru at once." He said stoically. Even though his emotionless mask was on as always, underneath he was highly annoyed. Several times now he had ordered the _human_ to let go, but she always refused. _"Why I haven't killed her already, I do not know."_ He thought to himself, _"She is a curious creature. Her strange way of dress, no wonder that damn brother of mine befriended her." _

"I-I'll fall through!" She said tightening her grip on the Ice Lord. Kagome had always wondered what it would be like to ride on a cloud ever since she was five years old, now, she wasn't so sure it was a great idea.

"You will do well to obey this Sesshomaru or forfeit your life because of impudence." Sesshomaru said coldly. He had had enough to hear with this. It was simply ridiculous; he had given his word not too long ago that she would not fall through. How could she fall through? Did she doubt his power? Did she think that he did not have enough control of his powers to form something as simple as a mere cloud?

Hesitantly, Kagome released her grip from him. She felt herself begin to sink a little, and grabbed for Sesshomaru once more. "See! I will fall through!" She wined. Sesshomaru gave a small, but noticeable sigh.

"Human, you will not fall through this cloud." He said almost in a bored sort of tone, "You are so afraid that you will fall that you are holding yourself up. It is only logical that you will sink a little when you are seated."

It sounded logical to her. She released her grip once more. She gasped when she began to sink, and was relieved to find she stopped after just one or two seconds. As much as she hated to admit it, Sesshomaru was right, and he usually was. He was smart, handsome, strong, and very caring when he wanted to be. All in all, he was not all that bad, apart from the fact that he always tried to kill Kagome and the others almost every time they met. _"So why hasn't he killed me already?" _Kagome silently thought.

The two traveling beings said hardly a word for the rest of the entire trip, both consumed in their own thoughts, far too busy to have a decent conversation. After about an hour or so more, Sesshomaru began his decent towards a marvelous castle. Kagome was breath taken as she was shook from her thoughts when a sharp descent began to happen. It was beautifully fashioned in the traditional Japanese style of a palace, wider than it was tall wise.

Kagome noted that it did have several stories to it. _"Hmm…maybe Sesshomaru is the one that gave people the bright idea to make tall buildings and multiple story houses…"_ She mused. As the cloud was about to touch ground, Kagome stood up. As the fluffy cloud reached the ground, it softly faded away, leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru standing firmly on the ground. The time-traveler meanwhile was taking in her surroundings. From the air, the castle looked big, now actually up close to it, it was huge. Faintly, Kagome could hear a waterfall in the distance, and could begin to see the beginning of what looked like a beautiful garden. Two flags were extended from the wall of the castle, each sporting a Blue Crescent Moon. _"The sign of the Western Lands."_ Kagome realized.

In all her musings, Kagome had not noticed that Sesshomaru had begun to go inside. Calmly, he turned to face her, "Wench, you are to follow this Sesshomaru, not gape at your surroundings." He said clearly. Kagome blushed a deep pink color, and ran to catch up with him. He gracefully began his assent up a tall set of winding stairs. Again, Kagome began to lose herself within her thoughts.

The winding staircase had no pillars for support whatsoever. This was the sign of an excellent carpenter. She could tell that the wood was old, but it still glistened a bright color due to it's everyday cleaning. With no pillars or middle support beam, the cutting of the wood had to be perfect. There was slim space for error. One mistake and the staircase would not stand at all, or snap in two wherever the most lack of support was.

Unconsciously, she had stopped her assent of the staircase and was absent-mindedly looking at the engravings of the winding handle. Sesshomaru noticed the lack of her wonderful scent, sighed a hardly noticeable sigh, and turned around, now at the top of the staircase.

"You will do well not to let your mind wander." Sesshomaru said, "You shall have plenty of time to admire the workmanship of my castle while you are cleaning it."

Kagome blushed a deep pink again, and sprinted up the stairs. Slipping once for a misstep of her feet. She, if possible, blushed an even deeper pink upon seeing Sesshomaru's intense gaze. She then stopped abruptly.

"_Wait a minute!"_ She said to herself, "CLEANING?" She said aloud.

---------------------------

Grumbling to herself, she scrubbed the hardwood floor. Her hair was very messy, put up in a doo-rag she kept on her person at all times. Why she did not know, but it was coming in handy as of the moment keeping her long hair out of her eyes. Her back ached from hours of cleaning; the brilliant sun was beginning to go down. Miserably, she dumped clean water on the floor she had just scrubbed, grabbed a dry cloth, and began to dry it manually.

"RIN!" Screeched an angry Toad demon, "Get in here right this instant! You are filthy, and require a bath!"

"Aww, Jaken-sama, Rin is not that dirty…"Wined a usually adorable eight-year-old. She was now covered from head to toe in goo and mud, most likely from the near-by lake, considering she was dripping wet. Kagome's eyes went wide with fear, as the younger girl began to walk across the floor.

"No wait please! Don't come across the cle—" But it was too late. Rin had just stepped onto Kagome's clean floor. And, as children often do, she mistook Kagome for saying that she needed to hurry across the floor so it could be cleaned. So, happily, she obliged. Rin ran around the room in circles, her arms outstretched, until she reached the other side.

Kagome fell to the floor and was lying flat on her stomach. The tired girl gave out a loud groan. She should have had expected this. It was not the first time Rin had messed up Kagome's cleaning that day.

_Flashback _

_Kagome scrubbed the dining room floor furiously. It had not been long ago that she had found out she was to repay her debt to the Ice Lord by means of manual labor, or in this case, becoming one of his many servants for kami knows how long. She was a little more than halfway done. Any of the other servants would agree, what was done was perfect. It shown brighter than it ever had before, a reflection of the person standing there could be seen it was so well cleaned. Rin happily skipped from out of a door that led to the large kitchen. _

_Contained in her small hands was a small, neat, heavily iced cake, and poorly balanced atop her head, a jug of milk. Kagome thought nothing of it, the child was hungry, and merely solving the problem. The Miko had no idea that a child as old as Rin would be so clumsy as to trip over nothing. The large rug had been rolled up, and Rin walked in such a way that she could not possibly trip over her own feet. As the child fell, the jug leaped from the younger girl's head, shattering and spilling it's contents everywhere. _

_End Flashback_

"How the seven hells do I get myself into these messes?" Kagome said outloud to herself.

* * *

Yes, well, I don't really have anything to say. Expect sorry it took me so long to get the chapter up. We got a lot of ice where I live, needless to say, no power:glomp: And, I was attempting to make this chapter a bit longer. So, um, yeah. Please review! I'd like at least another five reviews to continue with Chapter three. 


	4. Chapter 3

**His Angel**

By: HaleyH2006

**Side Note: **Thanks again to all who have reviewed. I'm amazed at how many hits I've received for the story! Grr…I wish I had more than ten reviews though. Oh, well, at least some people are reading my story….anywho! On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3 

It seemed Rin was taking the long way to the west-open grounds. Rin had explained to Kagome that the castle had its open, and closed grounds. There were a west and north open-grounds, to which Rin was allowed to roam freely. But the south and east were the closed-grounds, which only Sesshomaru and certain personal were aloud to enter.

Shortly after messing up Kagome's clean floor with tracks upon tracks of mud and goo, Rin had taken her bath and insisted on helping clean it up. _"I've never met a child that _wanted_ to clean up the mess they made." _Kagome thought. After the floor was restored to its past brillance, Rin pulled Kagome away.

Kagome was a bit nervous, she was supposed to be inside preparing dinner for the Lord, Jaken, and Rin. It turned out the castle had a sound routine in which it was followed. All the servants had came up with a system that was approved my Lord Sesshomaru. There were two main groups—cooking, and cleaning that alternated every week. Some of the newer servants had to be part of both groups, such as Kagome. There were smaller groups which everyone wanted such as greeters and those who lead guests to their rooms. Because there were hardly any visitors to the castle, it was a free week for them.

Kagome listened intently, yet jumpily to the child when she told her the story of when she had snuck in to the closed-grounds to see what went on. Rin gave a sigh, "Rin was confused when Rin saw Sesshomaru-sama and Riku-sama at a table with many papers. Rin can not read well, but before Rin was put out of the grounds, Rin read the word "War." What does it mean?"

"To be perfectly honest, Rin, I don't know." Kagome said, _"I've only been here a couple of days. What does she expect? And who is Riku?" _She thought. "Well, I'm really sorry Rin, but I do have dinner to prepare.

Ignoring Kagome's words, happily the child yelled, "Let's go play with Yuki!" And, once again, Kagome found herself being pulled along by a very energetic Rin.

"Waaaaiiiiiiitttt!" Kagome screamed, her voice pulling with the harsh tug at her arm, "Who's Yu—"

"She's a friend! C'mon slow poke!"

---------

Sesshomaru sat in his office. As expected he had a ton of paperwork concerning the villages surrounding his land. Many were on account of food rations, and other such annoyances. "Damn humans."

"Now Sesshomaru, I know you don't mean that." Said a female voice. It was a stunning cat demon. She creamy white skin, with shockingly green eyes, a long black tail with some white shining through, and two small cat-like white ears poking through her hair. Almost flowing behind her was silky, shining jet-black hair. She was dressed in a rather tight outfit, much like Sango's, except without the pink armor adorning it.

"What do you want, Yuri? I trust your sister hasn't destroyed anything this time?" Sesshomaru asked bluntly.

"Oh, no. Yuki is behaving quite well. She is playing with Rin and that human girl… who is she? Have FINALY mated with someone? Even if is a human?" Yuri asked excitedly.

"Don't be absurd, Yuri. This Sesshomaru has no needs for a mate," He said, not looking up from the pile of paper work before him, "Yuri, you know full well that this Sesshomaru would never steep as low as to mate a _human._"

"Ugh! I'll never understand you! We've known each other ever since we were new-borns," Yuri said frustrated, "You know that if you don't produce a heir to the Western Lands, or at least obtain a mate, you'll forfeit your title and become nothing more than a lower-class demon?

And don't expect me to take care of you. My mate detests dog demons and would never allow you to stay with us in the Northern Lands. There are plenty of demonesses willing to become Lady of the Western Lands. What's your problem? Are you gay or something?"

Sesshomaru growled a warning to her. She was pushing her luck. He knew full well that time was growing thin for him to take a mate. He didn't need some silly cat telling him over and over and over _and over. _Yuri also knew that on several occasions that male demons had approached him, and on the spot were killed for thinking such a thing. One such happening was during a meeting concerning a petty war.

Yuri was silent, as Sesshomaru swiftly left the room. Being the mind-reader that she was, she knew he was on his way to punish the new human girl for disobeying his orders._"It'd be a shame if he were to kill her, she'd make a lovely mate, even though she is human…"_ "You know, Sesshomaru, sometimes I really _do_ think you're gay. I'll never understand you…"

"This Sesshomaru heard that." He said bluntly over his shoulder, not to far down the hall.

"Smartass." With that, Yuri yawed, a rather large yawn. She jumped onto one of the many bookcases in the office. Mostly containing books of law practices. She was surprised to see that many were child's level books, _"For Rin."_ She smiled sweetly. Sesshomaru had been her childhood friend, though he never would admit it. She knew him almost as well he knew himself. "I don't care what you say Sess, you care for Rin." She said to herself, "You may start to take a liking to that new servant as well."

"_He's growing soft because of that Rin. He denies it, but he's just like a father to her." _Yuri smiled once more. It would be something to see if Sesshomaru ever had children of his own. As protective as he was of Rin, one could only imagine what he would be of biological children. She sighed a big sigh; "He'd better get a move on it. I know he's my friend and all, but sheesh, I worry to much about him!"

With that she went to the balcony that was adjoined to Sesshomaru's library, jumped from the window and began to make her way back to her home in

--------

Kagome halted to a stop, she was panting heavily. By the looks of the sun, she had been running non-stop for about two and a half-hours. _"Damn! How much can she run?" _Kagome thought, watching an energetic Rin jump up and down waiting for Kagome to continue chasing her. _"Sesshomaru is gonna kill me!"_

It was then she felt a sharp slap across her tender cheek. She let out a whimper and fell to the ground with a soft thump. Kagome felt her anger rising within her. _How dare he strike me!"_

"You dare to go as far as to disobey this Sesshomaru's direct orders, wench?" Sesshomaru said coldly. Behind him, Yuki laughed. She loved to see humans punished. It was her job to punish any servant that disobeyed her at home. _"To bad I'm spending the night here…I miss my servant…oh well, I'll double the pain when I return home!"_

"OH! Stop with the formalities." Kagome fumed, "If you're as much of a man you say you are, you'd never strike a woman! Great Lord indeed! And for information, Rin pulled me into this! You dare want me to disobey your precious ward? She's human, what the hell do you care?"

"Watch you tongue." He growled, his eyes turning to a deep red. Kagome's necklace began to glow a fierce red as well. Sesshomaru felt a soft tug at his leg. He looked down angrily, ready to kill anyone who was intervening with his plans to punish the girl. His eyes softened, turning their natural color.

"Please don't hurt the pretty lady, daddy!" She said sweetly, a tear falling from her eye. "Can she play with Rin and Yuki instead? Don't make her work anymore. Look at her hands! They're bleeding from working so hard, daddy!"

Sesshomaru pondered this. He did not want to make Rin cry, and she had taken a liking to the girl over the past two days. Rin had even helped clean up all ten of the messes she caused, which was highly unlikely of Rin. "Very well. Wench, she shall attend to Rin while this Sesshomaru decides your proper punishment."

"I can punish her for you, Sesshomaru-sama." Yuki said happily. Sesshomaru growled a low, menacing growl. Even if he detested that Kagome girl, he would not let someone punish her. He knew Yuki all to well, she would punish someone until they were on the brink of death if someone did not intervene. His servant didn't need that, it was her first offense, and Rin had created it.

Kagome was fuming inside. She didn't want to make Sesshomaru anymore angrier than he already was. She felt like screaming. And giving that child, Yuki a spanking. She had bitten, kicked, and slapped her several times and claimed it to all be an accident. What was she, property? _"I guess. I'm a servant, and now a nanny. Can this get any worse?"_

* * *

**Author's Corner**

Um, yeah, this chapter was kind of rushed. Hope it was entertaining enough. Some humor, painstakingly added. I felt bad calling Sessy gay. 0.o

In other news, you may have noticed I've created a few characters of my own. Yuri, Yuki, and Riku. Even though Riku had no lines, he might in a future chapter. I know many people don't like OC characters because they're not well rounded enough. But I assure you, all of my OC characters have already been though of, and personalities perfected. So please, don't leave my story.

So, yeah, please REVIEW! Any suggestions are welcomed, and will try to be used. I'd like SIX or _more_ before I continue. Oh, sorry for the slow update, no power again! Blah I felt like a cave person…anywho, review!


End file.
